


Safe and sound [GAMTAV ONESHOT SADSTUCK]

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some gamtav oneshot sadstuck.</p></blockquote>





	Safe and sound [GAMTAV ONESHOT SADSTUCK]

Tavros sits in the sand, angry. How could Vriska say no? she liked you before, why not now?. He sighs frustratedly, sitting up and looking at all the sand, because that's all that's here. That's all that's ever been here. He looks ahead, being bored and confused about everything. Being dead isn't as fun as it was cut out to be. He closes his eyes, letting the faint wind blow in his hair, when he hears a faint 'honk'. He opens his eyes quickly and stood up looking around. He could of swore he heard something... He sees nothing. He frowns and stands there, seeing nothing but a tumble weed and faint sand tornado's. He has a few hitched breathes, his chest heaving, his lip quivers as tears stream down his face. So pathetic, so weak. he buries his face in his hands and quietly sobs. He misses his best bro, so much. He pulls at his hair, angry with himself.   
"Why didn't i just say yes!" He shouts and kicks the sand around him. He knew Gamzee wasn't the most romantic, but he asked, and he meant it. Vriska meant nothing but pain and betrayal. Shes just a fucking spider, she wrapped him in her web of lies, he was just some bait. He sobs quietly, when he hears another faint 'honk' he looks up, in front of him. He squinted, seeing a figure, blurry from a distance because of the heat.   
"Gamzee?" You ask to yourself. You see a purple figure and feel your heart start beating, even though your dead. You take a step forward, your arms dangling at your side. He squints harder and hears a honk.  
"Gamzee....GAMZEE" You shout and start running to the lanky figure from afar. The lanky figure turns around, his black curls in his face.   
"Tav?" You hear faintly, his tears running past his eyes as he runs at gamzee. Gamzee starts to run to tavros. Tavros opens his arms and gets embraced by the taller troll.  
"G-Gamzee." he mutters under short sobs and hics.   
"W-what happened," He asked. Gamzee looked down at him and kissed his forehead.  
"I all up and died bro," he says and steps back to point at his bullet wounds. Tavros swallows hard, would it be selfish to be happy about this?   
"I missed you so much," Gamzee said, which was enough for Tavros. Tavros grabbed him and hugged him tight. Tavros' arm, covered in cuts. Self harm was the only thing to do when you were alone. Gamzee grabbed Tavros' arm and looked at the cuts, he didn't make a face or say it was bad. He simply kissed his arm, kissed where all the cuts of agony were safely placed on his sweet Tavros' arm. Tavros watched as his friend left small kisses everywhere. Until they met lips. IT was the only contact tavros fed for in what seemed like a lifetime. Tavros felt drops on his face and he opened his eyes, Gamzee was crying too. They held each other in the sand. Leaning on a rock for leverage, Gamzee held Tavros close to his bullet filled chest.   
"Its okay Tavros," Gamzee said simply. Tavros looked up at him,   
"Safe and sound," He said. Tavros tilted his head. Gamzee smiled and kissed him again,  
"Were safe and sound."

**Author's Note:**

> Some gamtav oneshot sadstuck.


End file.
